What we are in the dark
by ReluctantLunatic
Summary: Caroline wakes up in a hotelroom and a certain Original tells her she's in Transition. They make a deal: He helps her adjust to her new vampire life, and she helps Klaus with some business of his. No smut.. YET. So for now: Rated T. Klaroline, might also include Rebekol/Kelijah/Stelena/Delena/FinnxSage/alltheships. :D
1. Beginnings

_Hey everyone! This is me playing with some ideas. I hope you'll enjoy. Don't want to keep you from reading, so more after the chapter. Happy reading!_

_Summary: Caroline wakes up in a hotel room and a certain Original tells her she's in Transition. They make a deal: He helps her adjust to her new vampire life, and she helps Klaus with some business of his. Might get smutty later. Klaroline, also: Rebekol/Kelijah/Stelena/Delena/FinnxSage/alltheships. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything but my ideas._

* * *

*** * Chapter 1: Beginnings * ***

_One must still have chaos in oneself to be able to give birth to a dancing star._  
_- Nietzsche_

When I was younger my dad used to tell me that people were more than just one decision, one friend, one experience. But back then I was about twelve years old and appreciated his sudden zen-moments as much as I had appreciated one of my childhood friends moving out of town. Looking back, he's making an awful lot of sense, though.

Because, look at me. Here I was, numb from what was happening around me, numb from what was happening to me, and I honestly didn't care about the fact that I let it.

**::Present::**

I woke up with a start, and a gentle voice told me to calm down. I'm not proud to admit it, but I did squeak even more then. I looked around and felt my throat. It hurt so much. There was a man sitting on the bed beside me, the owner of the voice that had startled me so, and I asked "What happened?" while looking around the room. I was in a bedroom.. A hotel, it appeared.

I recalled small pieces of what_ had_ happened before, but wasn't entirely certain what to make of it: A good looking guy asking me how I was, and if I wanted to drink something with him. Then shoving his wrist in my face, forcing me to gulp down his blood. Then darkness. "And who are you? Why am I here?" I added, trying to sit up until I realized that I was too weak at the moment. To say I was scared was a hell of an understatement.

The man looked at me, silently assessing me, it seemed. Then he took a breath. "I am Klaus, sweetheart. Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked, and I didn't know how to reply without sounding like a nutjob. He took my chin and looked into my eyes. His pupils dilated, and he told me to be calm and completely honest. For some reasons I was, and after telling him all I remembered, he explained things to me that made him seem like the nutjob. But he had looked at me, and his pupils had dilated again, and for some reasons, I obeyed his demand to believe him about me being in _Transition_.

"What happened to the other vampire?" I asked, afraid to hear what he would say, no matter what it would be. A part of me wanted to deny the fact that he even existed. "He is dead, love. I killed him."

He certainly didn't sweet-talk. My calmness disappeared. Was he a vampire-hunter? Did he bring me here to kill me once I had fully.. transitioned? But he had told me he was a vampire himself! Was he some sort of Angel or Spike? "Are you going to kill me?" I asked silently, looking into his eyes, hoping to find_ something_ in them.

"After you have already been killed? Why would I do that?" He seemed genuinely shocked, which in turn made me feel slightly safer.

"I don't know you. But it feels like I'm dying." I said, my voice broken. His face hadn't shown many emotions so far, but I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes. Maybe something like regret. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or the mess that I made of the bed I lay in, though.

"My apologies," he started saying, "You're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal." I didn't know what he was talking about. Did he intend to kill me after all, because I was a vampire, or almost? He seemed to read my questions on my face, and said, "I could let you. Die. If that's what you want, if you really believe your existence has no meaning.

"You have to decide if you want this life for yourself. If you want to become a vampire. Live forever, see greatness, and then see it burned down. Lose, battle, and run." His face became darker, and it seemed as if he was showing sympathy towards someone or something he thought he saw in me, before he added, "Dying. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. And all you need to do is not drink any blood. It would hurt until then, although I will admit, it is bearable pain. But I'll let you in on a little secret: There's a whole world out there waiting for you. There are great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty. It is worth it. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more years. All you have to do is ask.

"Caroline, you can decide. You don't have to become a vampire. You don't need to live forever. You can decide to die. Or not."

I looked at him. What he said seemed too complex and deep for me to understand. When faced with the decision whether to die or not, I didn't have many doubts. Not right then: I wasn't done living yet, I had just started, just graduated. I wanted to study, and meet people. I wanted to do things, and the final year of High School had only made this wish grow more urgent. I had had moments in the past, in which I contemplated life, but being faced with the reality of dying I wanted to continue living.

So even though I wasn't sure what being a vampire entailed, I sure wanted to find out in this world, not the afterlife. There were some unshed tears in my eyes, and I realized that they weren't meant for me. He looked so lonely, saying that he contemplated suicide, and that the pain of Transition was bearable. I didn't know the man next to me. But if he considered the pain I was in right now bearable, then he must have been through some tough times. And parts of me were afraid, but the other parts tingled in awareness, telling me "finally" over and over again.

"I don't want to die." I told him.

There was a hint of a smile in his eyes. "Then I have an offer for you."

*** * Notes * ***

_Thank you very much for reading this chapter!_

_While I've figured out the plot already, and have written several chapters, as well, **I'm not sure if anyone's interested in the story, so please let me know if you are.** Otherwise I'll probably just write for myself and not post the chapters here. (It's a little AU/AH-ish, but I didn't want to infodump anyone, so the explanations will come when they're necessary. A litte background for those who want to know: Caroline's not from Mystic Falls and a year older than Elena, Klaus is already a hybrid, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Ric, Bonnie, Tyler, book-Meredith and the Originals, will all most likely make an appearance..)_

_Also, it's my very first FF, so please point out any mistakes. (grammar, spelling, consistency) English isn't my native language, so I'm really grateful if someone helps me improve my language-skills. *grin* Also, I love reviews, both positive and negative ones. (The masochist in me. Seriously, if you don't like something, tell me! Especially when it comes to OOC-ish things.)_

_I included the scene of the TV show in which Klaroline officially stopped being a good ol' crackship, because of reasons. But rest assured, I won't steal more than necessary from the show. ;) (Mainly because it feels wrong, but also because I know there are people who feel bitter about how things went down in Season Three.)_


	2. Singularity

_I actually got reviews, alerts, and PMs. I can't even believe it. Bwahaha. *jumps around* Thank you so much! I'd PM each and everyone of you, but it'd probably seem slightly annoying and so I'll keep it short and say it here: I sort of love you. ;)_

_ Hope you'll like this chapter. If so.. or if not, let me know! Still not entirely sure if people really want to see where this is going, so.. you know what to do. :'D_

_** Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but my ideas._

* * *

*** * Chapter 2: Singularity * ***

_In order to understand the world, one has to turn away from it on occasion.  
__- Albert Camus_

**::A few weeks later::**

_**Rebekah**_

She looked out of her window and saw Caroline lying in the grass on a blanket, Nik sitting next to her. They seemed to be talking, and Nik's hand was wound around the sensitive place behind Caroline's knee.

Rebekah didn't mean to spy on them, but she looked just a little longer, remembering a time when someone had touched her like that. It was intimate, without any sexual innuendo, and therefore powerful all the more. It had been forever since she allowed someone to touch her like that or had touched someone with such familiarity.

She wasn't certain if Nik had ever experienced those feelings, but she was almost sure that he had never sat together with someone just for the sake of it. Not after they had become vampires, for sure. How was it possible that this young girl made him do such mundane things?

**::Present::**

_** Klaus**_

Klaus felt odd. He often felt that way, but usually he had different reasons. This was a different kind of odd. Now he sat beside young Caroline, on a plane to Mystic Falls, and found it hard to distinguish between what his werewolf-side screamed at him, what he actually felt, what he should feel, what he thought.. It was a tiring battle, and he ended up being angry at himself.

When he had seen Caroline for the first time, she was beautiful. Still human, but the way she walked told him that she realized. That she actually lived her life, short as it was. She was walking a few steps ahead of him, eavesdropping on couples near her and, as he saw when she turned her head a little to the side, grinning to herself, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and he took it as an excuse to bump into her. While he had later made her forget the encounter, and Original as he was, she wouldn't remember until he wanted her to, their short conversation had changed something within him.

"I'm so sorry," she had said and looked up at him. He had asked her why she suddenly stopped, and she pointed her finger at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful? It looks like someone threw up colors all over the clouds." she had said, then frowned, "My skills at describing things have always sucked, sorry." He had lifted his head as well, and realized what had grabbed her attention. The sky was reddish-white, with flecks of lilac, orange, yellow and blue. It had reminded him of a painting he once had seen. Angels Going To War, he thought it was called.

Until that moment the day had been gruesome: He had talked to a witch who was unable to tell him whether there was a new doppelganger, which led to him reflecting upon the joke that was his current state of existence. Katerina be damned. His mother be damned. Mikael be damned. Now here he was, a fine hybrid, spending his time in despair and rage because after his sacrifice of Katerina, there was no doppelganger-blood to use for his hybrids. When he had found out that she had born a child, he was twice as ecstatic as he was angry at her keeping it a secret, and made his siblings help him. They knew Mikael was out there, and despite it all, they were family, and they all wanted to live. But then he had spent hundreds of years searching for a new doppelganger, all around the world, without any success.

The blond girl had reminded him of something. He knew it was one of his habits, obsessing over people, but in this case, it was different.

The more she talked, the more his wolf wanted to rub himself against her, bathe in her scent and words. It was insanity, and he had to contain himself. Her voice had a throaty note to it, as if she had once been the lead-singer of a Hard Rock band. The mental image made him grin, and as if she noticed he was thinking of her, she turned to him.

"Do you really think I'll learn how to control it?" she said again, playing with the lapislazuli around her finger. After she had woken up, he made her drink human blood, and then shown her why exactly she couldn't just continue living in her human world just yet. If he was lucky, she wouldn't want to after the time spent with him. He didn't want to manipulate or Compel her. He wanted her to come with him, aware of what she agreed to.

"I will help you through it, dove." he assured her. He knew it was wrong to have dragged her into this, and to have deceived her, but there was no other way. He had been talking to an associate when she walked into the bar. The fourth time he had seen her after their first encounter. She didn't remember any of them.

A few seconds later, Elijah had called him, telling him he had found the doppelganger. Klaus felt something within him rise to the surface, and by the time he could think clearly again, she was already in Transition and he had killed the vampire he was talking to just a few minutes ago. He wasn't sure how much of a part he was in her transition: He hadn't turned her, but apart from that, neither he nor Caroline knew anything more. Damn him.

"Best not think about it too hard right now. Tell me about why you were in Chicago," he offered.

"Um.. I don't really know why Chicago. I just graduated, and in my last year of High School things happened that made me realize I needed some time to see things. Not through the lens of a photographer or with the influence of my friends' observations about which concert was awesome and which lame, which sight worth seeing, and which not. So.. you know.."

"I presume your mother wasn't overly excited about that?"

"Well, she did worry. But she allowed it anyway. I think she felt guilty for liking me more when I was down. We bonded then, you know? It's like, before, we didn't have much to talk about, but then suddenly, we did. But she didn't want to see me unhappy, and knew that I had thought about traveling for a long time, so.."

"So she supported you. I think she might have been entitled to worry. After all, look where your vacation got you." he said, to see how she would react.

"Yes, you're right about that," She laughed, "But parents are always entitled to worry about their children. If they don't, then they're crappy." Ah, Esther and Mikael would beg to differ. "But seriously, no one would have guessed that I would wake up in a hotel. Though it made sense that it was yellow."

"Yellow?" he asked. He needed to know more, he wanted her to share more with him, and he realized that sometimes she only offered details because she wasn't certain if other people were interested in hearing what she had to say.

"I told you that my parents are divorced, right?" Yes she had. That was why he had only asked about her mother, not her overly-absent father. Her exact words had been, '_Right now I'm actually glad my parents are divorced, or else I would have heard them sexing with my new super-hearing._' He nodded.

"They still get along well enough, but after dad moved out, mom decided to redo everything in our house. She painted all the rooms yellow. She meant well, but that color seemed to mock me. And then school started and they painted the class-rooms in this light-yellow, saying that studies suggested students are more attentive when surrounded by calming, light and positive colors." She sighed and looked slightly amused. "It was like it haunted me. I swear!"

"Yellow sometimes makes people feel that way." he laughed. They continued to talk, but he realized talking about her family and friends ultimately made her think about whether or not she posed a threat to them, which was unnecessary at that point, so he slowly led the conversation to other matters.

She had read one of his books about vampire-history, and also talked to one of his witches when she had gotten her ring, so she knew the basics. It mattered to him that she knew. His wolf approved of the way he thought. She needed to know.

"You should know what to expect in Mystic Falls, dove," he started, then grinned at her expression. "What?" he asked. "You're so obvious. Whatever, please go on."

"Well, you know why I have to go there. Mikael won't stop until he has killed all of us, and the only way to protect us is to get more of me." She knew that he was a hybrid, he had been nervous and antsy until he told her, then finally satisfied. His wolf-genes sometimes irritated him. "We need to see if the new doppelganger can help us or not." she said. If he were a cat, he would have purred. Us.

"Exactly. But you have to be careful. We'll go there, meet Elijah. Then we need to go and meet some other people, but we'll be back at least two weeks before school starts. It'd be best if you'd befriend her and find out what type of person she is. But she shouldn't know you're a vampire or that you know me, at least at first. I don't know what type of impression the others left."

"So we don't want her running away, screaming vampire and Original hybrid, in case those first impressions sucked." she assumed correctly. "But I should warn you. I'm not the best when it comes to making friends." All the better for him that he was one of the few who appreciated her candor, because that was what he assumed others could not: Realize that honesty was worth more than nice words. He annoyed himself with those thoughts, but it was true all the same: If you live as long as him, you are bound to appreciate people who are unable to properly lie. Of course, if you were him, you could simply Compel them to tell you the truth. But after a few decades it all becomes exhausting. Not worth the trouble and power at all.

"What will happen once you know whether or not she'll help you?"

"Well, that remains to be seen. I assume I'll ask her to give me some of her blood to see whether or not it really enables me to share my power. If it does, my family will finally be free and reunited."

"That sounds huge. I mean.. Gah. I'm starting to sound stupid again, so.. What I mean is, from what you told me, I gather you've been waiting forever for this. I feel like I'm holding you back from all of it."

"Far from it," he scoffed. "I can't enroll in her High School, neither can my brother. My sister could, but she knows the other vampire there, so I can't ask her, either. I have two other siblings, but both are rather anti-social, and one of them looks too old in any case. As it is, spending a few days preparing everything and helping you adjust isn't hindering me at all."

"Hmm," she started, "Maybe I should have bargained.. I mean, sure, you're helping me and all, but apparently I'm the most important person when it comes to getting Elena to help us.. And my loan is to have to repeat the final year of High School?" she joked. And so it went on, until she fell asleep, leaning against his side like it was the most natural thing in the world. He wondered if she could feel it inside of her, too, or if he was the only one.

_*** * Notes * ***_

_ Woa, finished! Yay. Thank you for reading all of this! 3 _

_ I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but in order to move on with the story, I stopped editing after the fifth round. (And I feel ashamed that I didn't edit it until it felt perfect to me. Seriously, I'm really, really sorry!) _

_ Please let me know what you think! I thought about asking someone to beta-read the story, but I'm not sure if there's any way to properly ask. XD God.. *awkward face*_

**_Also: Since I don't know whether anyone wants me to update this, please PM or review so I know. _**_(So I know whether or not to actually edit the next chapters. *g*)_

_ Little warning:_

_ I have a huge file __(one of the largest text-only-files on my PC) _full of worldbuilding. There are set rules about Klaus' werewolf-genes.. and witches, because we really don't know lots about either, and I couldn't help myself but create some, imo, complex headcanon. Herherherher! Eeeh.. Damn.. So.. much.. to.. play.. with.. *counts plot bunnies and cries* (Also, I tried to find out more about the rules of being a vampire, but gave up because of the huge differences between (and partly inconsistencies within) book and tv-show, so I picked what I liked. *sheepish grin* If you have any suggestions or wishes.. share them with me!)

_ I hope Klaus' characterization is making sense either already (which would be amazing.. and is probably impossible.. *cries*) or once it's established what exactly happened over the years - I know he's different here, but when I tried to write canon-Klaus -with my very AUish story- it felt very, very fake, so.. :/ Sorry about that. Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated! _


	3. Arrivals I

_Sorry that it took me so long to update. Truth is, my sister's in first grade and it was daarn hard to get up at 6am to bring her to school, so I was just way too exhausted to edit the file. I did, however, rewrite this chapter four times after I deleted it three times. XD Hope you like it, and thank you very much for reading, reviewing, putting on alert, pm-ing me, and so on! Hope you enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own anything but my ideas._

* * *

*** * Chapter 3: Arrivals * ***

_Oft in the tranquil hour of night,_  
_when stars illume the sky, _  
_I gaze upon each orb of light, _  
_and wish that thou wert by. _  
_- George Linley_

**::Present::**

_**Caroline**_

Once again I lay in a bed in a hotelroom with Klaus sitting beside me. This time we weren't in Chicago, but near my hometown in Ohio. I wanted to make a joke about the Republicans being at fault, but my head hurt so much, I couldn't come up with anything.

"I should have trusted Elijah." I said weakly, and Klaus laughed. "Who knows what would have happened if you had stayed with him in Mystic Falls, dove."

"At worst, I would have fainted, either because of my boredom or an aneurism."

**::Three Days Earlier::**

_**Caroline**_

When we arrived in Mystic Falls so many things happened, that, added to my weird in-between mental state, I couldn't quite find a good way to deal with them.

First there was Klaus. For some reasons I found it easy to accept that vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids existed. Maybe it was because he had, when I was in transition, compelled me to believe him. If so, I couldn't hold it against him. Or maybe I was still in shock. Was it bad of me to hope it was the former? He could un-compel me once I was ready, but belated hysterics didn't knock and asked if their timing was appropriate.

The rest, however, was harder to accept. There was something about Klaus that I found strangely alluring, which in turn made me second-guess both him and me. He was obviously older than dirt, so he had enough time to learn how to be charming and show just enough to be interesting without revealing too much. Except that he was very honest with me, and I couldn't find his angle. (Though I wouldn't know whether he lied or not.. Maybe I was naive, believing he was honest.)

Still, I felt _something_, like companionship, and it looked as if he did the same. We didn't know eachother, but when we talked, we knew the other one, after all. At first, when we'd come to the same conclusions at the same moment, we'd grin like idiots (which we probably were.) but we had come to the point where we had almost become used to it.

Or we'd just be silent, but.. comfortably so. In my last year of High School someone delivered a presentation about trauma and Imprinting. Apparently, when something bad happened to you, you imprinted on a person you associated with safety and things like that. Maybe that was the reason. He had looked serious and safe to me when he had helped me through the blood-lust for the first time, given me the sunlight-ring, explained that I'd be able to talk to my mother in person sooner than later.

But he also had childish sides to him that I hadn't expected, and, much to my dismay, he had the puppy eyes. When he showed me the Mikaelson-mansion he looked like he'd fall apart if I said it looked anything less than perfect. ("It's not done yet, but the most important rooms are finished..." he said.)

We were weird, the two of us. Elijah's reaction proving it all the more. Oh, and that would be the third point. (The second being the vast amount of money Klaus and his family apparently possessed.)

Elijah. I met Elijah when Klaus was talking about the pros and cons of stone-floors in the basement. Klaus introduced us to each other, and I took a step back when they hugged. As far as I knew their relationship was pretty good. Klaus had told me that after his parents were gone, his siblings and he had had a hard time coming to terms with everything, and that, although Finn offered help and comfort, it was the two of them that managed to somehow keep everything together.

"You can speak freely in front of Caroline." Klaus told Elijah. He looked at me. "Why, brother, do you compel everyone?" Elijah said with a judgey look.

"As far as I know, I'm not compelled." I said, just as Klaus said the same. Elijah's eyes widened for a nano-second, but if I hadn't looked, I wouldn't have noticed. The two of them got me and my bags to a guest-room. It was big and warm, painted and decorated in coffee-colors. Comfortable king-sized bed, small bookshelf, dresser, desk. A door on the left led to a separate bathroom. I looked around a little more, then followed Elijah's suggestion and started unpacking, while the two of them did some bonding-stuff of theirs.

I supposed the they wanted to talk a little about whatever it was that century-old siblings talked about. I snickered and mimicked them. "Brother mine, remember the time when you hit on Queen Elizabeth, but she wouldn't talk to you because you were too fat?" "Sure, wasn't that when you were with Monsieur Claude and he left you because of your atrocious hair-style?" I had to laugh even more, but when I heard someone else's laugh from a floor beneath me I snapped my mouth shut. Damn vampire-hearing.

I had just finished everything, even leaving my mother another message on her mailbox like I had promised her, when a maid (fourth thing: Maids) told me that the two Mikaelson brothers were asking for my attendance.

Which led me back to Elijah. He was so serious and had an aura about him. I recognized it from Klaus, but I perceived it differently when talking to Elijah, and again wondered if Klaus wasn't more like that than I saw. It was a circle, and as far as I could see, Klaus was in the center of it.

And while I could try and belittle those thoughts, contemplate them and make fun of myself at the same time, I knew that even though I was here to learn more about vampire-life and come to terms with everything, the next few weeks would involve more than just that and the doppelganger-plan.

I heard both Elijah and Klaus talk before I saw them. ".. I am aware of the fact that we can't Compel them once we know if her blood works or not, but I still wonder why you wouldn't do exactly that now: Just make her donate some. It would be easier.." When I stepped through the door they both looked at me, and motioned me to a table.

Dinner was ready, and Elijah got me a blood-bag. Apparently Klaus had told him that I didn't like to drink from the source or out of a glass. The fifth thing that took me by surprise was when Klaus started talking.

"You do know that drinking blood-bags isn't the_ right_ thing to do, do you, dove?" I looked at him. "How could it be wrong? I'm not hurting or using anyone this way."

"Oh, not this again, brother." said Elijah. "Miss Forbes, I assure you that there is no need to worry about what my brother will say. He just can't let go of this old argument."

"Which argument? What can't you let go off?" I asked.

"The hypocrisy of vampires who drink blood-bags because they are better than using and harming humans. They are old enough to know that they are potentially harming more humans this way."

"Not that this would be the reason of your concern." said Elijah. I didn't get what they were talking about. "What is your reason, then, and how are they harming more people like that?"

Klaus sighed. "I don't like people who lie to themselves. As for the harm done.. Who are the blood-bags meant for?" It dawned on me. "The sick. So when I drink blood-bags someone else who needs it won't get it, and might bleed out in surgery or after an accident or.."

I thought for awhile, then asked, "Are there any alternatives, then?"

Both men looked at me in surprise. "Alternatives?" Elijah queried.

"I mean.. I think there are some things we just don't feel comfortable about, so we don't do them, and pretend it's for the best of someone else, when we're just selfish. But in this case, there've gotta be some alternatives, right?" I explained. I didn't think I'd want to drink straight from the source. "Can I drink from animals?" I asked then. "Or maybe get pig-bloodbags from the butcher-shop?" They did that in Buffy..

"We get blood from a bloodbank that solely delivers to three other hospitals, and no one there has died because they lacked bloodbags in the last few years. My brother can't help himself when it comes to this topic, but you don't need to fret," Elijah said, "But if it would ease your mind, then I will get someone to find you an alternative."

I nodded, then asked, "So, you were talking about compelling the doppelganger earlier. Why don't you do that?"

"She's always surrounded by vampires, wears vervain.. It wouldn't work without drawing unwanted attention if she didn't trust us, and truthfully, neither of us are able to befriend her." said Klaus with a smirk on his face.

"Oh. Okay..."

"Care to share?" said Klaus. I had to grin. "Geeh, you're getting better and better at this reading-my-face-thing. I was just wondering what the plan was now."

"Brother, here you always say I have troubles connecting with people," Klaus said to Elijah, then told me about the details of the plan. "We'll apparently have to train you a little. How well do you know how to fight?"

"I know some basics. My mom's the sheriff, but.. apart from that?" I shrugged helplessly, feeling childish that I never thought about learning how to fight before and had now assumed my vampire-strength did the job on its own. My mom had taught me some things, given me pepper stray, a cellphone and a hell of a loud voice, but I wouldn't know how to throw a good punch even if someone paid me to do so.

"Don't worry. We'll get you strong. I hadn't thought of it myself, but Elijah reminded me that while I'm able to protect you right now, there might be times where you need to know how to defend yourself." He sighed. "Going on. After some training, we'll have to go and meet some werewolves and ask for volunteers so we have someone to test the doppelganger-blood on. There's a pack in Shawnee State Forest, so that's where we're headed next."

I chocked on my drink. "Shawnee State Forest?!" Just a few miles away from my home, Shawnee State Forest was the largest forest in Ohio. My dad had taken me there once.

Elijah looked slightly confused, not that you could really tell with him, and Klaus looked sympathetic. "You can visit your mom if you like. But you don't need to decide yet." He knew I was afraid.

I didn't really know how to reply. If I didn't go and meet her, what would that say about me? I knew I'd have to meet her soon, but for some reasons two weeks, the amount of time in which she expected to see me again, seemed longer than that.

"Yes, you're probably right.. It's just.. I wish I had less scrupels. Then I could just compel her to love me regardless of who I am." I said, then sighed, thinking about the fact that I might have to compel her anyways one day.

The conversation went on for an hour or two, until I yawned and it was decided we would talk more the next day, when a few of the Mikaelsons' associates'd arrive as well.

_*** * Notes * ***_

_So. First of all: Thanks for reading! Next chapter's going to get more physical, and well.. more everything. I promise! - I'm not as satisfied with how this chapter turned out as I wish I was. Mostly, Elijah isn't as amazing as I wanted him to be, because I had to cut out the scenes from his POV, but there'll be some later on. Also, since I cut out quite a few things, I really, really hope everything still makes sense. If not, please mention it in the reviews and I'll clarify! (Btw, please, please review if you have the time. Positive and negative feedback are both welcomed and very much appreciated!)_

_Someone asked about Katherine: I haven't figured out the exact details, but here's what my file says (and yes, I do have a file for all the characters..) Added a few things so it makes sense, though:_

_"Katherine's been sacrificed, and came back as a vampire. When she realized that Klaus needed the doppelganger's blood to turn hybrids, she didn't just run, she desperately tried (more or less successfully) to hide from him, trying to protect her baby. (She is aware of the fact that if she met him in person, she'd most likely tell him about it, so she tries to protect her child by avoiding him..) (Which basically means that while the reason might have changed, most things happened in my fic as they did in the tv-show.) She is still the evil vampire slut-Katerina we all know and love, but more of a family-person than she had the chance to be in the show. She might be the reason why Elena and the Salvatores distrust the Mikaelsons. For example, when she has to chose between herself and someone else, she WILL chose herself. But if she CAN somehow, without endangering herself, protect her family or those she cares about (and she tries not to care) she will try and do that. - So she might have warned the Salvatores and Elena.. Possible ship: Kalijah? Random notes: Could she have been bisexual in the past? I want Katerina to have had a real kick-ass girlfriend.. Damn, head. Stop it."_


	4. Arrivals II

_Finally got to write another three chapters in the city, so I'll have to type them down, and hope. Haha. Argh. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you'll like this chapter. I'm not super-happy about how the Arrivals-chapters turned out, but you can only edit and rewrite for so long.. ;D _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing but my ideas._

* * *

*** * Chapter 4: Arrivals II * ***

"So, William actually taught you how to do that jump?" Nita said. Talking to her like this, I couldn't believe she was twenty-four and the daughter of the sweetest baby-girl in the history of baby-girls. Bill made his way over to us, and his face told me everything. He digged her. "Yeah, he was fantastic!" I said, not sure if I wanted the two of them to start something or not.. "And you spent days with Klaus?" she whispered. I would probably never get used to the worship in the werewolves' voices when they were talking about him. It was either that or terror and hatred. "Um.. yeah. He actually taught me almost everything about the supernatural world and fighting that I know." She gave me a look of so much surprise that it took me a few seconds to stop being insulted. "Well, well. Who would have thought?" she said, then showered both Bill and me in vervain. The only thing I heard besides our screams was a long, terrifying growl.

**::Two Days Earlier::**  
_**Caroline**_

"If you don't know when to retreat, you'll never get the chance to attack, dove," he mocked me. For hours we had been training. I stood in front of Klaus a second later, taking in the stance he had deemed most fit for me. "You're a fucking thousand years old hybrid. I couldn't win against you if I were five hundred and had spent every day training!" I exclaimed, angry at myself for not getting it right. He was so fast!

Right then, something blurred to my right and I dropped to the ground, shot out my left foot, then shot up my arm. Bill made a chocked sound when I hit his nether regions. His fault. Bill was a relatively young vampire from one of the very recent generations. If Klaus and Elijah were first generation-vampires (or hybrids) then the people they turned were second generation. The ones the second generation turned third. The strength and abilities, the potential to one day become more powerful, was predispositioned by how long you have lived as a vampire, and who made you. I was, apparently, one of the rare third gen vamps. Turns out the guy who gave me his blood was Original-sired. Unfortunately, I was also basically a baby, so whatever power and strength and whatnot I'd one day yield.. that day wasn't today. And so I needed to train.

Bill, however, who was maybe 100 or 200 and from one of the most recent generations, was strong, but he wouldn't get much stronger than he was now, and would always be dependent on someone if he wanted to live safely. To his luck, he was easy to get along with, and didn't carry any unnecessary pride with him: He knew where he stood, and he liked it there. But he also had laughed at me when I tried to attack him and ended up jumping against a tree. So, yeah, he deserved my fist in his groin.

"Like this?" I asked, and stood up. Bill coughed a little, then laughed. "If you had done that to a human, he'd be an eunuch now." He gave me a thumbs up.. I seriously sort of loved him. And I wouldn't have expected him to be a friend of Elijah's of all people, but the two of them actually seemed close. (Meaning that Elijah shook his hand, instead of staring at him from a respective distance, then nodding, and stalking into his study, while the staree, as in: person who had been the target of the frost-stare, followed at mentioned respective distance.)

Suddenly I flew, then was held back from crashing into the tree that already was Caroline-shaped, by a hand that was wrapped around my arm. The sudden almost-crash was only slightly better than jumping against the tree.

Klaus' face was right in front of mine, so close that I spent a second contemplating the shape of his eyebrows. "Remind me again, dove, what was our first lesson?" he said, and I wanted to kick myself. "Always pay attention." I said. "Because while I can't avoid all dangers, I can some, and so I should observe my surroundings. Including you, which I didn't, because I was too busy thinking about how amazing it sounded when Bill squeaked and that I should definitely cause that sound again.."

"Could you please remember this from now on?" he said, and his grip on my arms loosened. I nodded, and when he turned his back on me, I jumped. My left foot met his back, my right his shoulder, and with the help of the tree, I jumped over him, quickly turning so I could avoid the arm that shot out to grab me. Bill started circling, while Klaus made his way to me. "Now, let's say, you're in a position where someone holds you down.." and on it went.

To my surprise, in between the moments of absolute rage and despair, it was fun and I ended up feeling more secure and confident, knowing I could defend myself well enough to either run away, get help, or even get my opponent unconscious. When you looked at Klaus, you wouldn't expect that good a teacher, but he definitely was. As long as you listened and tried, he would always take the time to patiently walk you through everything, explaining why particular moves wouldn't work if you were faced with more than one opponent et cetera. After awhile I realized that he might expect a lot from people, but he a. expected just as much from himself and b. also gave just as much. As he had told Bill, who hadn't managed to teach me how to jump (as in, 6 feet jumps) "When they pay attention and still don't get it right, you might be teaching it wrong."

After Klaus was satisfied with most of my defensive stances, he made Bill attack me without pause, then make me get out of his or Bill's grip.

* * *

Three hours later the three of us were on our way to Ohio. It surprised me that Bill made me decide to meet my mother. "I had a daughter," he had said. "She was a beautiful girl. Not the beauty that makes you say 'What a pretty little girl' but the beauty that makes you weep because you can't protect her." I had shifted towards him, still not used to the first class plane we had been on, and how much room it left you to actually shift your position. "Parents make mistakes, and we need our time to accept things, but if I were your parent, I would want to see my daughter. I'd want to know she was safe." Surreal to get told this stuff by someone who didn't look older than 27 or so, tops.

Klaus had been quiet, sitting beside me and probably going through his plan again. He had already told me that meeting my mother was my decision, and it had seemed he really didn't intend to tell me what to do. Bill, on the other side, seemed to be more emotionally involved in lost daughters than I had thought.

When we arrived and Bill got our things to the hotel we were staying in (while Klaus and I where already on our way to the pack), I asked Klaus if he knew what happened to Bill's daughter. "He killed her," Klaus said somberly. Elijah had taken me aside before we got to our plane, this time asking me if I wanted to stay (without Klaus standing next to me when I replied) and told me things about Klaus that I didn't want to think about right then, but one thing he was definitely wrong about was that Klaus wasn't capable of feeling sympathy. He was. I think he felt so deep that sometimes he had to keep it out. Or maybe I was projecting. "When he turned?" I asked, recalling my own blood-lust, but Klaus shook his head. "He was turned when she was but a babe, his wife killed. His daughter fell in love with a man who was deemed inappropriate by the_ ton_. Bill beat her up, lost in his rage, afraid to have his daughter shunned by society. Last punch hit her too hard and she fell against their desk, breaking her neck."

_**Klaus**_

There were several things he would probably never get used to. Cars were included on that list. But sitting beside Caroline, who this time rested her head against his shoulder without having fallen asleep, made him wish that the drive to Shawnee State Forest would take longer than it did. A few days ago he might have thought that if he ever were in a situation like this, he wouldn't get used to this familiarity, either, but he was proving himself wrong: He didn't take her for granted, but he felt as if they had always been like this. Nothing to get used to.

He had talked to one of his witches about his theory as to why he would feel so drawn and connected to her, and while she couldn't confirm it, she had admitted it to be a possibility. A possibility. If it was, he couldn't let her go, ever. If it was, he couldn't trick her, either.

In the back of his mind he felt rather than heard his wolf growl again. All that kept him from giving into him was the soothing effect the many werewolves here had on him. They didn't know yet, but they'd be pack. And pack soothed. Pack helped keep your instincts at bay.

He took a strand of her hair and looked at it, almost tempted to go into loudly contemplating how his hair was dirty, whereas hers was bright, but he knew when and where to stop with his melodrama, even if it was all just an act to get her to brighten up a little. She was still very quiet, pondering, he guessed. Family-business was something he wouldn't even try to give her tips on, though, and trying to distract her would do her no favor. So he let her think about her mother, or maybe Bill.

"We've arrived. You sure you wanna stay here?" said the cab-driver. "This part of the forrest really isn't supposed to be.." Klaus compelled him into accepting the money, and not giving them any further thought.

Giving Caroline some more wolfsbane in an air-tight bottle, repeating everything important he had told her at least twice already, he took her and flashed into the woods, knowing exactly where the alpha of the pack was. "Lucas, mate, get out!" he yelled.

_**Lucas**_

"Get inside the trailers," he told his pack, nodding at his Second, Third and Fourth to find the kids and bring them inside, too, then meet him. He had known Klaus would one day come and insist on getting some of Lucas' killed, but he hadn't expected it to be that soon. Son of a bitch. He had found whatever it was he had been searching for.

He ran to where he heard Klaus. "Who have we here?" he said, keeping himself from looking longer than necessary at the woman next to him. His wolf told him all he needed to know, and he had no interest in fighting over a woman with the hybrid, especially not when she was a vampire and he had a mate at home. A mate of whom Klaus fucking Mikaelson would never know._ Keep it light_, he chanted. _Keep it easy_. Lucas shook the hybrid's hand, and then looked at the woman questioningly, still not saying much. With Klaus you never knew how he'd react.

"Oh, Luc, don't be a stranger. Caroline, this is Lucas, Alpha of the local pack. Lucas, Caroline."

_**Caroline**_

Klaus and Lucas were still talking half an hour later, but I couldn't make out what it was they said. Lucas visibly tried to hold himself back, whereas Klaus was cold as stone. Three other werewolves had made their way to us, introduced themselves as Aden, Henji and Christian, then took in positions near all of us. They were all pretty good-looking, to be honest: Lucas had dark hair and several scars running along his arms. Aden had lighter hair and was more slender, whereas the other two werewolves seemed to be bodybuilders.

I talked a little with Aden, who had lived his whole life in Ohio, and tried to ignore the menacing aura coming from Klaus. I knew he wasn't always as.. as, whatever it was that he was with me, but seeing him like this, staring down a werewolf-Alpha twice as broad as him, was an almost disturbing thing.

If I hadn't been paying attention, I would never have noticed, but Aden and the bodybuilders' body-language and faces changed slightly, as if they were wincing, which made me look at Klaus and Lucas. Nothing had changed. Huh."What's going on?" I asked them. The twins just shook their head, whereas Aden sniffed the air, and almost growled.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you should have told me earlier that you were coming here! Did I miss any of the fun?" came a voice, and shortly after I saw a young man with a particularly attractive face stalking over to us. He looked like he couldn't care less about his surroundings. "Kol, where's Bill?" asked Klaus. "Charming some she-wolves a mile to the east, it'd appear," was Kol's reply. I knew the name, Klaus had told me about his family: Kol was his youngest brother.

When Kol stood next to Klaus, facing Lucas, the atmosphere shifted yet again. The two bodybuilder-twins tensed even further, and Lucas looked away into the woods. "Aden, get Nita, Kaylee and this Bill-vampire here, Christian, run a parameter. If no one noticed those two getting in, then that's pathetic. Henji, get the register. Sweet mother of fuck, Klaus, it seems you've got your deal."

What the heck had I missed?

*** * Notes * ***

_Thank you for reading, and please consider leaving a little comment?! Whether it's positive or negative, I really appreciate it! :) _

_ One chapter and you'll find out all about his plan and about how Caroline ended up vervained et cetera, which means one to go, and then we'll finally get to where Elena, Damon, Stefan and the rest come into play! YAY! :D I really tried to cut out many, many things, but in the end.. *le sigh*_

_ Question: Would you prefer if the story was more fast-paced? Right now it's actually possible to skip some things and work them into the story-arc later, so even though I won't *rush* Caroline and Klaus (heh, I'm pretty sure everyone already knows what his theory is.. Well, except for Caroline, obviously.) I could try and not throw too many things their way._

_ Until next time, when I hopefully have real internet and a working PC again! :)_


	5. Arrivals IIIBeginnings

_Worst writer in the world. I'm so sorry that it took me so long. More below the fic. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Own nothing but my ideas. _

* * *

*** * Chapter 5: Arrivals III / Beginnings * * **

There was a bonfire. In the woods. In mid-summer. I was so on edge, even the wolves started to reassure me that, no, nothing would happen. Yeah, sure.

After Kol had arrived and everyone had been introduced properly, we all got to more comfortable grounds, meaning the place where the Pack came together. I didn't quite understand what it all meant, but apparently letting someone into your 'home' was a big deal with them.

Bill, a she-wolf named Juanita, and a human, Kaylee, were the first to arrive after Lucas had given into Klaus' demands. Bill had later explained that while Klaus didn't necessarily need it, Kol's arrival was more than just some brotherly support. Lucas knew Klaus' reputation (and no, I'd still not think about it!) but he had apparently once seen Kol live, doing unspeakable things. I understood parts of why Lucas would do what he did: Klaus was definitely ruthless, but Kol.. well, apparently Kol got off on harming others. Or at least that's what Lucas thought, and with a pack to protect, facing four vampires instead of merely two, changed lots, especially if two of those vampires could Compel you to kill your best friends, lover, children.

Now everyone was gathering around the bonfire, talking, laughing, drinking. I didn't know the werewolves' traditions, but getting drunk after basically getting threatened into sacrificing packmembers (who?) seemed.. well, actually, it seemed like a pretty good idea. I sat down on a fallen tree, and stared straight ahead. Klaus and Kol were talking with Lucas, Bill stood nearby. I heard parts of their conversation, Klaus telling Lucas to just pick a bloke or two and get it over with, Lucas telling him that family is more than a bloke or two, Kol laughing.

Several werewolves nearby looked at Klaus, with something like.. admiration in their eyes. I had seen it before, had heard them whisper about his power. Some had tried to talk to me about him, but my mood was still unpredictable. One moment I was happy, and everyone was my best friend, the next, I felt like a protagonist from Grey's Anatomy or American Horror Story. The fact that there were humans around didn't help, hindering me from getting drunk. (Because drunk Caroline is out of her control-Caroline. When I was a human and got drunk, I'd binge-eat, now I'd.. urgh. Binge-eat. Morbid.)

A little girl ran by, but Juanita did an impressive jump, cutting her off, and getting her into a trailer, muttering something about fleas. When she came out, she was alone, and sat down next to me. "Caroline, right? Sorry, everything's a little chaotic today." she said, with a half-smile. "You're definitely not the one who should be apologizing right now. You're Juanita, right?" I replied. "Ah, call me Nita!" this time she gave me a full-smile, and offered me a beer. Though I declined, the offer changed something. Best-friend mood, on.

_**Klaus**_

"I don't see what your problem is, mate. Just ask them to volunteer, or I will." said Kol. Klaus rolled his eyes. What Kol had missed was that Lucas was trying to stall. He motioned for Bill to look after Caroline, then looked at the Alpha, irritated. "Lucas, whatever you're planning right now, it won't work. I have enough of this game."

"You want me to pick someone, Klaus. Do you even know what it means to be Alpha? It means to protect. Alphas use their strength to protect everyone who belongs to them. Everyone here belongs to me. You ever tried to fight against your nature?" he growled.

"Easy there, mate, or I'll stop fighting against the urge to switch my power on," mocked Klaus, fully knowing that Lucas was aware Klaus could out-Alpha him twice if he so desired. Something moved to his left, and he heard two screams. Caroline.

He almost flashed to her, but at the last moment realized what was happening. Stopping a growl he hadn't realized he'd been releasing, he looked at Lucas, murder in his eyes.

**_Lucas_**

Thirty werewolves were laying on the ground, necks exposed, whining. Another ten were on their knees, fighting to get up, the rest white as ghosts, barely standing. Lucas was pale, but stood his ground. Nita was straddling an unconscious Caroline, holding a stake to her chest, shuddering from exhaustion.

This was what being an Alpha hybrid meant. Ultimate power. Klaus hadn't even thought about releasing it, yet Lucas could hardly keep in the whimper that was building inside of him. "You know I needed to do this, Klaus." he said, voice strained.

The crazy one, Kol, laughed. "This is golden. You're so done for, mate."

"You better stop the girl, or her baby's going to be my pet-dog for a long, long time." Klaus said, voice smooth again. Fucking son of a bitch. Nita let out a cry, but didn't jump off the vampire girl. Klaus flashed to both of them, grabbed Nita by the hair and pulled her up slightly. "Sweet, little Juanita. Tell you what. You're going to do me a favor, now, love." She let go of the stake.

"Klaus," he said, unable to think straight, but trying to stop the hybrid from doing whatever he wanted to do to Nita. This was killing him. It was his job to protect them. He wasn't allowed to pick one over the other, to hand out someone.

There was someone running towards them. The footsteps slowed, Lucas turned towards whom he thought must have been Mason's nephew. And it fucking was.

Too much. He felt his wolf rise. He wouldn't shift. But he'd become wolf. He'd think like a wolf, only instinct, only fight. Even the mating-bond couldn't keep him there; it was all too much.

"You'll get your wolf. Compel me." he ground out.

"What?"

"Fucking. Compel. Me. To stop. My wolf from. Taking over." he said, knowing that he had just accepted the fact that he was unable to protect his pack.

_**Tyler**_

What the fuck is happening?, he thought when he arrived. Mason had told him to come to the Pack if he ever needed help and his uncle wasn't around. Tyler had changed several times now, but it never got less painful, so, yeah, the stabilizing effect that Pack allegedly held, was more than welcome. Mason had said that the more werewolves there were around you, the less painful it all was. And with the full-moon coming up, Tyler's only thought was, What the heck, can't be worse than last time.

But he had to admit, whatever bull had been happening, this didn't look very peaceful or stable. There was Nita -funny, clever Nita- half-straddling his almost-girlfriend, staring at a man who held her up by her hair. The man radiated power and dominance like the sun did heat, making Tyler want to whimper and cover, and lay done in front of his feet. Lucas, Mason's old rival and the Alpha was staring at the man, too, who then flashed to him, stared him straight in the eye. Tyler couldn't make out what he was saying, too focussed on Nita, who was letting out a grunt when she fell next to Caroline. What was Caroline doing there, in the midst of werewolves, and vampires?

"Tyler, what the fuck is it with your family and their timing?", Lucas' calm voice interrupted Tyler's thoughts. "My timing?" he yelled in response, barely registering that several of the werewolves who had cowered, now slowly got up. "What is Caroline doing here? Huh? Care to explain that one? Why would my gi- my friend," he corrected himself, "who is a human and didn't know about me, even though we hung everyday when I changed for the first time, be here? "

The man's head whipped towards him. "What did you just say, mate?"

Tyler just looked at Lucas. He was Alpha. He knew what to do, would protect.

"Don't tell me she's the girl who made you annoy your uncle so much?" said Lucas in the most fucked up calm voice he had heard since his father had died, and his mom tried to cope. Carol the Robot Lockwood. Lucas sounded almost like her, just not as mechanic.

"What happened to her, man?" Tyler asked, and Lucas walked over to him.

Another two vampires appeared next to the English dude, one of them with Caroline in his arms. Tyler growled, but Lucas held him back.

"She's a vampire, and she belongs to Klaus. Klaus is here because he wants some werewolves to come with him."

The English dude, Klaus, came over to them, like it was all a big party to him. The girl Tyler wanted, finally in his grasp because she was supernatural, too. And what about belonging to him? Where there vampire-packs, too? Why was this Klaus so fucking.. manic? "Yes, yes. Now, mate, I think I remember asking you a question. Caroline and you, you know each other? You fancied her?" he said, and put an arm around Tyler's shoulders.

"We're friends, yeah."

"Oooh, splendid!" said another vampire, and the one with Caroline in his arms shot him a look that he ignored.

"What do you think, Lucas?"

"He isn't technically one of mine. I can't give-" Lucas started, but Klaus had the hand that a few seconds ago rested on Tyler's shoulder, wrapped around Lucas' neck. His face was close, and he spoke almost quietly.

"My friend, you better think about what you'll say next, because if I don't get at least one wolf within the next ten minutes, you'll find yourself in need of a new pack. And don't think you can just make a new one, mate, because I know about your pregnant girl." He took his hand away, but remained standing where he was, straightening Lucas' clothes. "You see, I'm in somewhat of a disastrous mood, with you ordering sweet Nita there to shower my allies with vervain, and I'm certain a little killing spree would lighten me up." He stepped back, looked around, grabbed someone, and broke his arm. "See, already feel better."

Tyler felt sick, but during the whole speech he had felt himself leaning towards them. He didn't know why, but somewhat drew him there. "I'll come with you." he said, unable to help himself. Caroline was there, and what the hell could happen, right?

"Tyler, you don't know-" "No," he interrupted Lucas, "But from where I stand, you don't really have the power to do anything about it."

Klaus laughed. "Well, see, this could have been so much easier if you'd just given me what I wanted before. Tyler, right?" Tyler nodded. "Good, Tyler. We'll talk later. First of, we'll get Caroline home. Follow Bill. The Alpha and I, we have some talking to do." He looked at him, but didn't entirely see what he was supposed to do, so he just went ahead and followed Bill, the guy who held Caroline, and whom Klaus had pointed towards.

The last thing he heard was Klaus, first whispering something to Lucas, then Nita, then saying, "Kol, we will meet in a few weeks?"

_**Klaus**_

He sat next to Caroline, two bloodbags on the nightstand, the werewolf-boy and Bill outside the door. They got along, and Bill was explaining everything to him. Klaus was quite certain that this was a brilliant idea. He might not even have to bring Caroline into all of this, if he could get the boy into school.

He was still high on adrenaline from before. Her scream had awoken his wolf more powerfully than anything ever had, and he had just poured out all of his power. The fact that Tyler hadn't fallen to his knees right away, made him an even better asset. With a hybrid as a bodyguard, there were few things that could hurt Caroline. And with a hybrid who genuinely liked her as a bodyguard? Well, Klaus would still Compel him to do his job right, but chances were, that Compulsion was unnecessary.

She was quiet again, and he waited for her to address the fact that there was another person outside her bedroom. She didn't for the longest time. Merely took the next bloodbag and drank.

"I don't think I should meet my mother this soon." she said, finally. "I will have Bill meet and Compel her, if you like," he replied.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Why is Tyler Lockwood outside?"

"He's a werewolf."

She hadn't looked at him before, but now she did. At first, they had been talking about the accident, but then she had sat up, and stared straight ahead. Until now.

"This was what he was going through, then." she murmured. "And he.. okay. So, he'll drink Elena's blood. Does he know everything?"

"Bill is filling him in."

"Okay."

"Okay?" He wasn't certain she understood what it all meant, except that the way she had sighed said the opposite. She did understand. There were a few things he really wanted to do right now. With and to her. And her next actions didn't help with that at all.

She smiled, and hugged him. "Yeah."

* * *

_I'm so extremely sorry that I'm so late with updating this story. There are some things happening IRL that I have to take care of, and I'm kind of, not in the Klaroline-mood when I'm super-busy and frustrated. I mean, I could write more, but it'd probably end up like the weirdest non-HEA fluff in the world. XD So, I hope you understand and continue reading this story. It has an ending and everything.. it just needs to be written. XD_

_As always, thank you for reading. Feedback would be very appreciated!_


End file.
